


she will not die with shaking hands

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Time War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana during the last moments of the War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she will not die with shaking hands

She wonders if he would hate her when it's all over, if this would be considered a betrayal rather than an act of desperation on her part.

Then she shrugs because really, it didn't matter or it wouldn't, not after today.

Romana is standing in the Citadel, everything around her eerily quiet. Outside there is blood being spilt, a universe being ripped apart and with each passing second, something else feels like it's disappeared from existence entirely.

In here there is nothing, not a sound, not a breath to hint at the place it used to be. Her thoughts drift from the Doctor, what she was making him do, to all the blood that has been shed, all the beings that have lost their right to exist without fear of being pulled from history entirely and she takes in a sharp breath because if she doesn't, she fears what would come of it.

Her footsteps echo and it makes her shiver and her hands begin to shake.

It would come soon, she can feel it. He'd started working as soon as she explained what she needed him to do, leaving out only the finer (bigger) derails.

Do this for me, Doctor and then our war will end.

At what cost, Romana? What is this going to do?

It's going to fix things, I promise you. Just do it for me, please?

He didn't know that she literally had blood on her hands, that only an hour before, she had set fire to more bodies, watched her comrades burn to ash while the fighting continued.

He just knew she needed this done and he could grant her that wish.

Romana smiles but it caries no joy, only a bitterness that she had discovered when this whole thing started and couldn't ever manage to shake, no matter how she tried.

There's a sound behind her and she whirls around, weapon at the ready. When there proved to be nothing, she curses herself, cruses the war and what it's done to her because she can remember a time, so long ago, when she didn't tense at every noise, didn't have one hand always resting on the weapon just in case....

And somewhere far away, she starts to hear it, cries and screams from both sides. Something has happened, something big.

She steps outside while tears start to gather at the corners of her eyes. Her hands are still trembling and she digs her nails into her palms, willing herself to take a breath.

She will not die with shaking hands, she refuses.

And she watches as it hurdles towards her, a sea of red and orange, drowning everything in fire as the suns begin to rise and shed light on all that she's done. Collapse


End file.
